Retrouvailles terriennes
by bayas
Summary: Episode III Suite d'Exclusion et de Départ dans. Cross over avec SG1. Chapitres 10 et 11 en ligne. TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1

Notes : Je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui, je me suis dépêchée de rentrer pour taper ce premier chapitre de l'épisode III. Normalement, cette histoire comportera plus de chapitres que les autres. Je rêve maintenant de ma fic, donc j'ai matière à écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Laboratoire – SGC – Terre.

_/ Docteur, le Daedalus est en orbite terrestre. Nous avons reçu un message du Colonel Caldwel, il nous envoie deux invités. Ils veulent voir le Colonel Carter./ _

_- Bien reçu. Merci de m'avoir prévenu._

Le Docteur Spacey raccrocha le téléphone et attendit les deux invités. Quelques secondes plus tard Sheppard et Ronon apparurent dans une lumière blanche.

_- J'adore la technologie Asgard. Bien pratique. Bonjour, Colonel John Sheppard de la base d'Atlantis et voiçi Ronon Dex de ... la galaxie de Pégase._

_- Bonjour. Docteur Mike Spacey, je suis l'assistant du Colonel Carter. Vous vouliez la voir ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je suis désolé, elle est partie ce matin en mission d'exploration._

_- Zut. _John souffla. _Euh ... Vous a t'elle parlé dernièrement du Docteur Rodney McKay ?_

_- Docteur Mc... ?_

_- McKay, un canadien._

_- Hum ... Non. Il est censé travailler içi ?_

_- Non. Mais il devait la contacter il y a trois mois. _

_- Vous savez, je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour vous renseigner. Je travaille avec le Colonel que depuis deux semaines._

_- D'accord. Je vais voir le Général O'neill._

_- Il est à Washington. _

_- Ok, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Je repasserai dans deux ou trois jours. Vous venez Ronon ? _

John sortit du laboratoire.

_- C'est moi qui les fait fuir ? _demanda t'il à Ronon. _Ne répondez pas. Bon, un petit tour obligatoire à l'infirmerie, on récupère vos papiers **(1)** et après on s'envole pour Vancouver._

_- S'envoler ? On retourne sur le Daedalus ?_

_- Non, on y va en hélicoptère. C'est mon Jumper à moi. Je vous ferais voir d'en haut la beauté de notre planète._

**oOo**

Pacific Street – Vancouver – 22 heures

John gara la voiture devant la résidence. En forme de U, elle regroupait les appartements 300 à 310. L'appartement de Rodney était le 300. John l'imagina dans son salon, regardant la télé ou tapant sur son ordinateur. Il sentit soudain une main sur son bras.

_- Colonel, si vous serrez encore un peu ce volant, vous allez le briser. _

Il desserra un par un les doigts et secoua les mains.

_- Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez nerveux ?_

_- Ca va aller, ça va aller. _

Il essayait plus de se convaincre lui même que de convaincre Ronon. Il n'était pas nerveux, il avait tout simplement peur. Une peur viscérale. Sa tête lui disait d'y aller mais son coeur lui disait de rallumer la voiture et partir en trombe. Il n'était même pas sûr que ses jambes puissent le porter jusqu'à l'appartement. Il entendait plusieurs voix dans sa tête, et toutes parlaient en même temps, une véritable cacophonie. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision très rapidement ou son cerveau allait faire « GAME OVER ». Tout alla très vite.

_- Go._

**oOo**

Il s'approcha des fenêtres, pas de lumière. Il tapa à la porte, pas de réponse.

_- Vous êtes sûr que c'est là ?_

_- C'est l'adresse que l'US Air Force m'a donné._

Il retapa à nouveau.

_- Il doit être encore à son bureau. _

_- Vous savez où il travaille ? _demanda Ronon.

_- Non, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir ce renseignement. Merde. Tout ça pour rien. Il n'y a plus qu'a attendre._

_- Et s'il passait la nuit chez une petite amie ?_

John ne répondit pas. En fait, ses machoires étaient tellement serrées qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre.

_- Excusez moi. Je peux vous aider ?_

John tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Brune, les cheveux longs, elle portait un survêtement.

_- Peut être. Nous recherchons le Docteur McKay. Vous savez à quelle heure il rentre ?_

_- A quelle heure ? Vous plaisantez ? Il est parti il y a plus d'un an._

_- Il n'est pas revenu depuis ?_

John fut interrompu par le cri de Ronon.

_- Ahhh ! C'est quoi ça ?_

_- C'est quoi ? _demanda la jeune femme. _C'est un chat. Vous venez de quelle planète ?_

John fit un geste envers Ronon pour qu'il se taise.

_- Il a eu un grave accident de voiture qui lui a endommagé son cerveau, plus précisement la mémoire. Il ne se rappelle plus de rien, même des choses les plus simples comme un chat._

_- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas._

John se baissa et prit le chat dans les bras **(2)**.

_- C'est votre chat ?_

_- Oui. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est celui du Docteur McKay._

_- Donc vous êtes sa voisine du 302 **(3)**._

_- Oui. Vous êtes proche de McKay ?_

Encore une fois, John ne répondit pas.

_- Vous êtes vraiment certaine que Rodney n'est pas passé, même pour revoir son chat ?_

_- Je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas revu._

John caressa le chat et murmura :

_- Je te jure que je retrouverai ton maître et que je te le raménerai._

Il rendit le chat à la jeune femme et prit congé.

**oOo**

_- Vous croyez qu'il est arrivé quelque chose au Docteur McKay ? _demanda Ronon.

_- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments. Il est peut être trop occupé avec son travail. Demain, nous irons chez sa soeur._

**TBC. **

(1) Je pense que pour traverser les Etats-Unis et le Canada, l'armée a préparé des faux papiers (passeport, carte d'identité, etc ...).

(2) Contrairement à la fic de Rieval « Kawai ! » **mon John** aime les chats.

(3) Rodney parle de sa voisine du 302 dans l'épisode « Retour sur Terre ».


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : Je suis contente, je viens d'acheter le dernier dvd de la saison 1 de SGA. J'avais absolument besoin de ce dvd pour écrire ce chapitre. J'ai maintenant la saison complète. Yes.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Olympic Way - Calgary - Canada

Ronon était resté dans la voiture. John s'avança vers le jeune garçon qui jouait devant la maison. Il devait avoir à peine 5 ou 6 ans, blond, les yeux bleus. Le garçon leva la tête vers le Colonel.

_- Bonjour. Je peux te poser une question ? _

_- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous répondre, ma maman m'a dit que je ne devais pas parler aux inconnus._

_- Elle a tout à fait raison. Je m'appelle John Sheppard, je suis un ami de ton oncle Rodney. _

_- Peter, rentre tout de suite à la maison !_

_- Oui maman._

John observa la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le perron de la maison. Les cheveux longs, blonds, et même s'il était loin il pouvait deviner la couleur de ses yeux. Aucun doute, c'était Jeannie, elle avait les traits des McKay.

Le garçon passa devant sa mère l'air penaud, elle l'arrêta et l'embrassa sur le front.

_- Monte dans ta chambre mon chéri. Maman va discuter avec le Monsieur._

Une fois le petit dans la maison elle affronta du regard le nouveau venu.

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? J'ai entendu que vous parliez à mon fils de son oncle. J'ai déjà dit à vos collègues que je ne savais pas où il était. Vos menaces ne marcheront plus sur moi._

_- Quels collègues ? quelles menaces ?_ s'inquiéta John. _Je m'appelle John Sheppard, je suis un ami de votre frère._

Il lui montra la photo qu'il avait ramené d'Atlantis. Le visage de Jeannie se décomposa, les yeux pleins de larmes.

_- Mon Dieu, il est mort, c'est ça ? Vous venez m'annoncer son déçès ? J'ai reçu une vidéo il y a quelques mois où il me disait qu'il n'allait peut être pas s'en sortir. _

_- Non, non. Cette photo a été prise après ... les évènements. Il s'en est sorti, il s'est même comporté en héros. Il a sauvé la vie de beaucoups de personnes._

_- C'est vrai ? Il était où ? En Irak ? En Afghanistan ?_

_- Je ne peux rien vous dire, c'est secret défense. J'aimerai savoir si vous avez revu votre frère depuis trois mois ?_

_- Non, mon fils était tout jeune la dernière fois qu'il est venu. Nous n'avons jamais été proche. _

_- Pourtant il m'a dit il y a trois mois qu'il allait vous voir dès qu'il serait de retour sur Terre._

_- De retour sur Terre ?_

_- Euh ... de retour sur **la** terre de ses ancêtres, le Canada si vous voulez. Il avait le mal du pays et il voulait absolument vous revoir._

_- Je ne l'ai jamais revu._

_- Parlez moi des menaces que vous avez reçu._

_- Des types costauds, la coupe militaire, costard, cravatte, on aurait dit les Men In Black. Ils m'ont demandé où était mon frère. Je ne pouvais pas leur répondre. Deux jours plus tard, ils ont enlevé mon fils à la sortie de son école, devant moi. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Ils ont fait demi-tour et ils l'ont déposé devant ma voiture en me disant de bien réflèchir à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Rodney. Mais ils ne sont jamais revenu. J'ai peur depuis ce temps._

_- C'était il y a combien de temps ?_

_- Environ cinq mois._

John réfléchit, c'était à peu près à cette époquequ'ils ont envoyés un message au SGC. Quelques semaines avant l'attaque des Wraiths.

_- Vous croyez qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à mon frère ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais le retrouver. Tenez, c'est mon numéro de portable en cas de problème. _

John s'éloigna, et se retourna une dernière fois quand Jeannie l'interpella.

_- John. Si vous retrouvez Rodney, embrassez le de ma part._

_- Je n'y manquerai pas._

**oOo**

John monta dans la voiture et tapa sur le volant, ce qui réveilla Ronon.

_- Un problème Sheppard ?_

_- Un problème ? Un énorme problème oui. _Il lui rapporta les propos de Jeannie. _Nous rentrons en urgence au SGC. Carter a intérêt à être là, sinon je vais la chercher moi même._

**oOo**

SGC – Bureau du Général O'neill

_- Général O'neill, Colonel Carter, le Colonel Sheppard voudrait vous voir._

_- Faites le venir._

_- Bien mon Général._

Quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Sheppard. Bon retour parmis nous. Même si celà fait ..._

_- Où est Rodney ?_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- McKay. Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver._

_- L'énervant et arrogant petit scientifique ?_ John serra la machoire pour ne pas répondre au Général. _Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon il a démissionné. Carter ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?_

_- Pas depuis la vidéo qu'il avait envoyé d'Atlantis. Il a disparu ?_

_- Oui, je suis allé chez lui, chez sa soeur, mais personne ne l'a vu._

_- Mon Général, encore un._

_- Encore un quoi ? _demanda Sheppard.

_- Ce n'est pas le premier scientifique qui disparaît de la circulation. Il y a maintenant sept disparus. Et tous, des scientifiques renommés. Quelqu'un prépare un mauvais coup. Mon Général, je vous demande la permission d'aider le Colonel Sheppard a retrouvé le Docteur McKay. _

_- Permission accordée. Encore une chose Colonel Sheppard. Je vous préviens, si vous me coupez la parole comme tout à l'heure, je prendrai des mesures disciplinaires. N'oubliez pas mon grade._

_- Veuillez m'excuser mon Général. Je m'inquiète pour mon ami._

_- C'est pour celà que je n'ai rien dit. Retrouvez le et ramenez le sain et sauf. _

**TBC. **

Faites chauffer les reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes : Wow. Vous avez fait explosé ma boite mail. Merci beaucoup ! J'ai regardé les statistiques, vous êtes environ 70 personnes à suivre mon histoire depuis l'épisode I. Encore une fois merci. Je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre. Bon, chapitre charnière pour la mise en place de l'histoire. Comme dans les DVD petit bonus à la fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Couloirs du SGC**

John sortit du bureau du Général O'neill avec Carter. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se mettre à la recherche de Rodney.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Général n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier._

_- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète._

_- Oui, McKay. Vous vous entendez bien avec lui ?_

_- C'est ... mon meilleur ami. _

_- Vraiment ? _

_- Ne soyez pas si étonnée, si vous le connaissiez mieux, vous pourriez découvrir sa vraie nature. Son arrogance est une protection qu'il s'est forgé au fil des années, mais depuis qu'il est sur Atlantis ... du moins, le temps qu'il a passé sur Atlantis, nous avons tous découvert qui il était vraiment. Il a beaucoup d'amis._

_- J'ai l'impression qu'on ne parle pas de la même personne, _plaisanta Carter.

Mais Sheppard ne trouva pas ça drôle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Moi je me demande ce qu'il vous trouve. _

_- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. Je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé avec lui et il était dans votre équipe pendant plus d'un an. Je vous promets qu'on va le retrouver rapidement. _

_- Merci. Veuillez m'excuser aussi pour ce que je vous ai dit._

_- On repart à zéro ?_

_- Ok. _

_- En premier lieu, allons dans mon bureau, nous ferons le point sur ce que nous savons._

_- J'ai laissé Ronon au mess. Il faut aller le chercher._

_- Ronon c'est votre équipier de Pégase ?_

_- Oui, un grand balèze de plus de deux mètres, des dreadlocks, un peu bourru._

_- Oups. Teal'c m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il allait au mess. Vous croyez que la rencontre sera facile ?_

_- Comme une allumette et un baton de dynamite._

_- Suivez moi._

Et ils se mirent à courir.

**oOo**

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmis la foule. Aucun doute, des petits curieux venaient voir le spectacle. Les deux hommes étaient debout, façe à façe, le regard fixe, les poings serrés. Une petite étincelle et les choses pouvaient dégénérer en un combat de catch niveau poids lourds.

_- Teal'c. Calmez vous s'il vous plaît. _

_- Je suis calme Colonel Carter,_ répondit Teal'c sans quitter du regard l'étranger.

_- D'accord, nous allons sortir d'içi et discuter._

_- Ronon, vous me suivez dehors,_ ordonna Sheppard.

Une fois dans le couloir Carter se mit entre les deux hommes, Sheppard fut étonné par son courage.

_- Ecoutez moi. Nous avons mieux à faire qu'à nous battre. Le Docteur McKay est porté disparu, il faut le retrouver rapidement._

Teal'c regarda Carter.

_- McKay ? C'est celui qui vous a aidé à me récupérer quand j'étais coincé dans les rouages de la porte ?_

_- Oui. C'est bien lui. _

_- C'était mon équipier sur Atlantis,_ déclara Ronon. _J'aimais bien ce petit bonhomme, même si je le trouvais un petit peu trop bavard._

_- Je lui dois la vie, même si vous avez fait le plus gros Carter._

John était fier de Rodney.

_- Bon maintenant que tout est clair, si on commençait nos recherches ? _Les deux hommes acquièscèrent. _Au juste, Teal'c je vous présente Ronon Dex de la galaxie de Pégase, Ronon je vous présente Teal'c._

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main fermement.

**oOo**

_**- **Que savons nous ?_

_- Il m'a dit qu'il allait travailler pour le gouvernement à la création d'un E2PZ. C'est un de ses amis d'université qui lui en a parlé, cet ami a travaillé sur la conception du Daedalus. D'après certains membres de l'équipage du Daedalus, ils ont vu Rodney monter dans une limousine en sortant du hangar. _

_- D'accord, vérifions d'abord si parmis les disparus se trouve l'ami de McKay. Je vais faire une recherche par les dossiers scolaires._ Après quelques minutes. _Ah ! J'ai un regroupement. Le Docteur Devon est allé dans la même université que McKay et ... bingo. Il a travaillé sur le Daedalus._

_- C'était un piège alors. De qui ?_

_- Nous avons le choix, les Russes, les Chinois, des organisations terroristes, le NID, les Goa'ulds ... Je vais contacter un ami au Pentagone, il aura peut être des informations._

John soupira.

_- Colonel Sheppard, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous reposer. _

_- Je n'arriverai pas à dormir._

_- Fermez au moins les yeux. Je vous appelle si j'ai la moindre nouvelle._

John capitula. Il avait besoin de faire le point.

**oOo**

_- Rodney ?_

_- John !_

Il se précipita vers le scientifique et défit les liens autour de ses poignets. Ils étaient tous les deux à genoux, John massant les poignets endoloris de son ami.

_- Ca va aller, les renforts sont là, vos tortionnaires ont tous été arrêtés._

_- Merci._

_- De quoi ?_

_- D'être là._

_- C'est normal._

Puis le massage des poignets se transforma en caresse, les doigts se frôlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enlaçent spontanément. John regarda Rodney et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Rodney répondit à son baiser en lui passant une main derrière la nuque pour accentuer la pression sur ses lèvres. Tout ceci était si étrange et si naturel à la fois. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls au monde.

Soudain, John sentit Rodney tressaillir, puis il sentit le goût de fer dans sa bouche. Du sang. Il regarda Rodney, son visage était livide, les yeux remplis de terreur. Rodney baissa les yeux et mit sa main sur son ventre. Le sang s'écoula le long des doigts. L'hémorragie étant trop importante, John ne put rien y faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rodney s'écroula dans ses bras. Mort.

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentit quelque chose couler le long de son nez, du sang. Il saignait du nez. Il s'assit sur le lit, replia les jambes contre son torse. Ce cauchemar lui avait foutu la trouille, mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Rodney était mort ou parce qu'il l'avait embrassé. Jamais, il n'avait envisagé une telle relation. Pour lui, c'était de l'amitié pure et dure. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

**TBC. **

Et oui. Notre petit John, encore une fois, n'avait rien compris. A ces mecs, il faut tout leur expliquer. Faites sauter ma boîte mail. Il vous a plu mon petit bonus (même si c'était un cauchemar) ?


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews :

Remissia : Rodney souffre déjà beaucoup dans les autres fics. Je prends plaisir à faire souffrir John sourire sadique

Hesttia : C'est vrai j'ai eu tort. Je voulais mettre Retour sur terre, mais c'est aussi un épisode de SGA. C'est pour ça que j'ai changéle titre.

Demoiselle Altanien : Merci pour le joli PDE. J'ai cru qu'il allait passer inaperçu. You speak english ?

Gred : Contente de t'avoir fait plaisir. Quand tu dis pairing, c'est du slash ? J'ai encore du mal avec les termes.

MyVaughn-sark : Grrr Grrr. Sadik c'est mon deuxième prénom.

Alhenorr : Merci pour les coussins. C'est pas toi ? Bizarre. Merde c'est le coussin de la vraie Bayas (une chatte de 6 ans).

Idril : Alors moi j'ai failli éteindre la télé quand j'ai vu McKay dans SG1. Immonde le type. Puis la haine s'est transformée en amouuuuuuur dans SGA (bayas essuie une larme de bonheur). C'est surtout à partir d'Invulnérable quand il a plongé dans l'entité. Ah ! mon héros... Au juste, oui Rodney a démissionné (voir épisode I – Exclusion).

Lou01 : Sauvetage ? Quel sauvetage ? J'ai pas dit que c'était une deathfic ? Non, je rigole. Enfin, je crois. Ca dépendra de mon humeur.

Alpheratz9 : Je vais peut être faire un autre petit bonus dans ce chapitre. Si j'ai l'inspiration.

Kaisa12 : Tu n'aurais pas une passion pour les Wraiths ?

* * *

Je profite de l'occasion pour dire que pour mon surnom Bayas, le S ne se prononce pas. Phonétiquement c'est baya.

_Miaou_.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne dormait plus. Pas seulement parce que l'enquête piétinait et qu'il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son ami, mais parce qu'il avait fait un autre cauchemar.

xxxxxx

_Il découvrait de nouvelles choses avec Rodney. Un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec une femme. Les mains de Rodney étaient toujours en mouvement, dans n'importe quelle situation. Ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude. Des mains douces et expertes. John ferma les yeux pour ressentir tout les bienfaits de ce « massage ». _

_- Je vous aime Carter. J'ai envie de vous._

_John rouvrit les yeux, surpris parce ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Rodney avait délaissé John pour rejoindre Sam. C'était maintenant elle qui prenait du plaisir avec le massage. John se releva pour arrêter tout ça, mais arrivé à la moitié de la chambre il buta contre une vitre. Il était d'un côté, et eux de l'autre. Il tapa violemment sur la vitre, mais celle ci ne céda pas. Il entendit Rodney se moquer de lui et Carter crier de plaisir. _

xxxxxx

Encore une fois il se réveilla en sursaut mais surtout en rage. Tout son corps tremblait, il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Il se leva, prit sur la table de chevet un verre et le lança contre le mur. Tout à coup, il repéra, dépassant de la poche de sa veste, la fameuse photo. Elle représentait l'amitié, elle représentait maintenant le passé, le temps où tout était simple. Pris de folie, John voulut la déchirer, mais en voyant le visage de Rodney, il se calma tout de suite. Il tomba à genoux et pleura.

**oOo**

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il ne dormait plus, il ne voulait plus faire de cauchemars. 24 heures sur 24, il pensait à Rodney. Dans ses pensées il l'appelait souvent. Ses rapports avec Carter étaient tendus, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait rien fait avec Rodney, du moins pas encore. _Si on retrouve Rodney, je suis sûr qu'il va rester pour elle._ John en était malade. Il crevait de jalousie. _Finalement, si je ne l'ai pas pour moi, je préfère qu'il meurt. _

**oOo**

Il se trouvait à présent au Pentagone avec Carter. Ils devaient rencontrer un certain David Marshall. Son assistante vint à leur rencontre.

_- Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard. L'agent Marshall vous attend au niveau –3, suivez moi._

Dans l'ascenseur John remarqua que le niveau –3 menait à la morgue.

_- Il y a une morgue au Pentagone ?_

_- Oui, mais c'est pour des morts étranges ou des cadavres genre Goa'uld._

L'agent Marshall était adossé contre un mur. Grand, les cheveux roux, il portait un costume sombre et une cravatte beige. Il releva la tête en entendant les bruits de pas.

_- Bonjour Carter. Colonel Sheppard._

_- Bonjour Marshall. D'après le ton de votre voix, il y a un problème._

_- En effet._ Il chercha ses mots. _Il y a vingt minutes à peine, nous avons retrouvé un cadavre à l'entrée Nord. Nous ne savons pas comment il a pu être déposé içi sans que personne ne s'en apercoive. Il y avait ce mot._

Il tendit le papier à Carter.

_- Arrêtez de rechercher les scientifiques. Si vous continuez nous les tuerons tous. Par votre faute, ils ne sont plus que six. Vous pensez que c'est l'un des scientifiques qui se trouve à la morgue ?_ demanda Carter.

_- Je crois. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier les dossiers. Vous avez vu leurs photos, vous pouvez peut être l'identifier. _

Carter se retourna vers Sheppard.

_- Vous voulez attendre içi ?_

John déglutit.

_- Non. Je viens avec vous._

Il faisait froid. Normal, c'était une morgue. Et ce silence. John n'entendait que les battements de son coeur. Au milieu de la pièce, une table. Sur la table, un cadavre recouvert d'un drap bleu. Marshall releva le drap jusqu'au torse. Ce fut un choc pour John, c'était Rodney, quelqu'un l'avait égorgé. Il sentit la main de Carter sur son épaule, il la regarda. Elle lui parlait mais il ne l'entendait pas, il entendait juste un sifflement dans sa tête. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Rodney. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était de sa faute, il avait souhaité sa mort. La lumière de la pièce baissa. John leva les yeux au plafond et la pièce se mit à tourner. Marshall et Carter l'aidèrent à s'asseoir par terre.

Deux minutes plus tard, John retrouva toutes facultés.

_- Ca va aller Colonel,_ murmura Carter.

_- Ca va aller ? Il est mort._

_- Oui. Ce sont des monstres. Nous allons les retrouver. Ne vous inquiètez pas nous retrouverons Rodney à temps._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Nous le retrouverons sain et sauf._

_- Quoi ? Mais ..._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe John ?_

_- C'est Rodney, _dit John en désignant le corps sur la table.

_- Non. _

_- Comment ça non ?_

_- C'est le Docteur Maréchal. _

John cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se releva et s'approcha de la table. Aucun doute, ce n'était pas Rodney. Le manque de sommeil lui avait joué un très mauvais tour. John soupira.

_- Venez John. Sortons d'içi._

**TBC.**

Pas eu trop peur ? J'adore vous torturer. J'aimerai avoir vos réactions. Prochain chapitre Vendredi soir (jeudi je vais au théatre, je penserai à vous et à mon prochain chapitre).


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Je suis contente de vous avoir fait peur. rire sadique. Ce chapitre va être plus dur à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vendredi 10 février sur M6 : Ben Cotton (connu pour être Kavanaugh dans SGA) fera partie du casting des 4400.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

John buvait lentement son verre d'eau fraîche, en essayant le plus possible de cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Un homme fit irruption dans le bureau de Marshall.

_- Suivez moi, nous avons analysé la vidéo surveillance de l'entrée Nord. C'est incroyable._

John posa son verre et suivit le petit groupe jusqu'au bureau adjacent.

_- Regardez._

La vidéo montrait la porte d'entrée, puis un flash blanc.

_- C'est un rayon Asgard non ?_

_- Oui Colonel Sheppard._

_- Ce sont les Asgards qui sont derrière tout ça ?_

_- Je ne crois pas, ils sont nos alliés. Mais ça peut être encore un Asgard rejeté par son peuple comme Loki._

_- Loki ?_ questionna John.

_- Il a enlevé le Général O'neill et l'a cloné pour analyser son ADN. C'est une longue histoire. C'était une sorte de savant fou. _

_- Le NID est peut être derrière tout ça, ou bien les Goa'ulds,_ ajouta Marshall.

_- Si je me rappelle bien, il y a trois mois le Daedalus est parti plus tôt d'Atlantis car vous aviez repéré un vaisseau Goa'uld vers Pluton. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont retrouvé ?_

_- Non, le vaisseau avait disparu._

_- Il a des moyens de s'occulter ?_

_- Malheureusement oui. Anubis a eu accès à la mémoire de Thor._

_- Un Asgard ? _

_- Oui._

John soupira. Il avait encore du mal avec les ennemis et les amis de la Terre.

_- En tout cas ce rayon Asgard montre bien qu'il y a un vaisseau en orbite terrestre. Nous devons retourner au SGC pour prendre un vaisseau cargo_. _Marshall, rappelez moi si vous avez d'autres nouvelles._

Une fois dehors, John interrogea Sam.

_- Un vaisseau cargo ?_

_- C'est un vaisseau Goa'uld qui peut voler en mode furtif. Teal'c en a récupéré un il y a quelques mois lors d'une mission. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne prend pas le Prométhée ou le Daedalus (1) ? _

_- Parce que le premier est en mission de sauvetage, une équipe est coincée sur une planète et la porte ne fonctionne plus, et que le deuxième est sur Atlantis. De plus, pour retrouver le vaisseau il vaut mieux être en mode furtif._

_- Ouais, vous avez raison. _

**oOo**

Rodney fut emmené dans une grande salle.

_- Docteur McKay. Je viens d'avoir mon contact au SGC. Je suis au regret de vous dire que vos amis vous recherchent toujours mais ils ne vous trouveront pas, du moins pas en vie. _

_- Vous allez m'égorger devant les autres comme vous l'avez fait pour Maréchal ?_

_- Non. J'ai une meilleure idée. Adieu Docteur McKay._

**oOo**

Le vaisseau cargo était maintenant en orbite, attendant une erreur du vaisseau ennemi.

_- Qu'est-ce que nous attendons ?_ demanda John impatient.

_- Qu'ils désactivent leur mode furtif pour quelques secondes. Ils sont trop confiants, et ils risquent de faire une erreur à tout moment. Où qu'il soit, nous le verrons grâce à ce détecteur._

Comme pour un Jumper, des informations s'affichaient sur la vitre avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, un triangle rouge apparu sur l'écran.

_- Nous l'avons,_ cria Teal'c. _Il est juste derrière nous._

Teal'c fit une manoeuvre pour voir le vaisseau, cinq secondes plus tard le vaisseau s'occulta à nouveau.

_- C'est ..._

_- Un vaisseau mère Goa'uld,_ déclara Ronon.

_- Comment savez vous ça ? _demanda John.

_- Pendant que vous vous promeniez avec le Colonel Carter, Teal'c m'a tout appris sur l'histoire des Goa'uld._

_- Tenez vous prêt, je vais m'approcher le plus possible pour activer les anneaux de transport. _

Les anneaux transportèrent Carter, Sheppard et Ronon dans le vaisseau mère.

**oOo**

Ils avancèrent lentement, mais ils ne rencontrèrent presque personne. Le vaisseau était pratiquement vide. Juste deux gardes devant une salle fermée. Après les avoir neutralisés, Carter tapa sur la console et les portes s'ouvrirent sur cinq personnes. Cinq scientifiques, il ne manquait plus que Rodney.

_- Où est le Docteur McKay ?_ demanda Sheppard.

_- Ils l'ont emmené dans la grande salle,_ bredouilla le Docteur Bradley.

_- Vous savez où est cette salle ?_ questionna Ronon.

_- Oui._

_- Emmenez nous là-bas._

Le scientifique s'exécuta de peur que Ronon ne le brutalise.

**oOo**

_- Lâchez ça tout de suite,_ hurla Carter en entrant dans la grande salle.

L'homme leva les mains, mais il tenait toujours la télécommande. Il fit mine d'appuyer sur le bouton mais Carter lui tira dessus avec un Zat. John s'approcha de l'homme et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.

_- Réveille toi. Où est le Docteur McKay ?_

Et l'homme se mit à rire.

_- Vous arrivez trop tard Colonel Sheppard. C'est votre nom n'est-ce pas ? Le Docteur McKay m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a dit que vous alliez venir le chercher. C'est fou la confiance qu'il avait en vous. Le pauvre, il ne saura jamais qu'il avait raison. Paix à son âme._

John lui balança un autre coup de pied et il était à deux doigts de dégainer son beretta.

_- Quel est votre nom et pour qui travaillez vous ? _demanda Carter.

_- Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire ?_

_- Il s'appelle Mallers, il est du NID._

John se retourna vers Bradley.

_- Comment savez vous cela ?_

_- Ca fait plus de trois mois que nous sommes enfermés içi. Nous avons pu entendre quelques conversations._

_- Saletés de scientifiques, j'aurai dû tous vous tuer,_ cracha Mallers.

John lui fila un autre coup dans le ventre pour le faire taire.

_- Je croyais que le NID n'éxistait plus ?_

_- Nous n'avons pas pu tous les retrouver. Il reste des factions._

John dégaina son arme.

_- Où est Rodney ?_

_- Vous ne le saurez jamais._

_- Où est Rodney ?_

John hurlait maintenant. Plus il hurlait, plus Mallers souriait.

_- Laissez moi faire Colonel,_ dit Ronon. _J'aimerai faire une expérience. Je voudrai savoir si chez vous terriens, vos parties sont aussi sensible que chez mon peuple._

John recula et Ronon appuya sur l'entrejambe de Mallers. Celui-ci hurla et plus Ronon appuyait plus la voix de Mallers montait dans les aigus. John avait pitié pour Mallers, il avait mal pour lui mais était heureux en même temps qu'il souffre. Mais il ne savait toujours pas où était Rodney.

_- Dites nous où est Rodney ?_

_- Noooon._

Carter appella John.

_- Venez, je crois que je sais où il est. En utilisant l'ordinateur du vaisseau j'ai pu déterminer où il a été téléporté._

_- Téléporté ?_

_- Oui sur Terre. Mais ..._

Carter fut interrompue par le cri de Ronon.

_- Sheppard, venez tout de suite._

Mallers convulsait. En quelques secondes il était mort.

_- Il a avalé une pilule, je ne sais pas ce que c'était._

_- C'était du cyanure, je le reconnais rien qu'à l'odeur d'amande amère. Merde. Venez._

Ils rejoignirent Carter.

_- J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle. Je sais où il se trouve, mais ça va être difficile d'arriver jusqu'à lui. La télécommande a été endommagée quand j'ai tiré sur Mallers, nous pourrons envoyer qu'une seule personne. _

_- J'irai moi même. Pas de problèmes._

_- Si justement, vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça. _

**oOo**

John avait récupéré l'équipement de sauvetage dans le vaisseau cargo et s'apprêtait à partir. Carter lui donna les dernières instructions.

_- Dès que vous arrivez, enclenchez la balise de secours. Nous serons là le plus rapidement possible._

_- D'accord. Je vais le retrouver sain et sauf. _

_- John,_ la voix de Carter n'annonçait rien de bon. _Il est là bas depuis presque une heure ... Je ne sais pas si ..._

_- **Je** **vais le retrouver sain et sauf**. Nous perdons du temps, envoyez moi là bas. _

**oOo**

En quelques secondes il se retrouva sur Terre. Il se protégea le visage, c'était un véritable enfer. Il chercha du regard Rodney, mais aucune trace, le vent avait tout effacé. Il hurla plusieurs fois son prénom.

Mallers avait vraiment le sens de l'humour. John et Rodney se trouvait maintenant sur le lieu de leur première rencontre. En Antarctique. Mais si John était habillé pour la circonstance, Rodney lui ne devait porter qu'un simple uniforme. Ses chances de survie étaient très limitées, John devait le retrouver très rapidement.

**TBC.**

Ouf. Très dur à écrire ce chapitre. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer Vendredi.

Le NID était mon idée du départ mais en lisant les reviews j'ai hésité. Mais j'ai quand même continué avec le NID. Prochain chapitre très intéressant et très stréssant. Mettez du vernis amer sur vos ongles. ;o)

(1) En français c'est le Dédale mais j'aime pas ce nom ! je préfère le Daedalus.


	6. Chapter 6

Note pour Idrill : Je pensais que c'était l'arsenic qui sentait l'amende amère, mais heureusement je fais toujours des recherches avant d'écrire. Pour Loki, je n'ai malheureusement pas les DVD de SG1, c'est grâce aux résumés des épisodes sur certains sites que j'ai eu les infos.

Merci à toutes et tous pour les reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_L'amour est le moyen inventé par la nature pour vaincre la mort._

Jean Guitton – Philosophe Français

_- Rodney !_

John avait froid, tellement froid, pourtant il était chaudement habillé. Il pensait à Rodney qui était sûrement vêtu d'une simple veste ou pire d'un tee-shirt manches courtes. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve. Mais il ne savait pas par où chercher, la tempête de neige faisait rage, John n'y voyait pas à 50 mètres. De quel côté le chercher ? Il déclencha la balise de secours et ferma les yeux.

_- Va où ton coeur te porte,_ murmura t'il.

Il fit un quart de tour et avança. Du blanc, du blanc et encore du blanc. La tempête s'intensifia, John avançait maintenant en aveugle, il avait peur de passer à côté de Rodney. Soudain, il sentit ses pieds glisser. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il y avait une pente dangereuse, il perdit l'équilibre et glissa. Il descendit toute la pente sur le dos, rencontrant parfois des rochers. Arrivé en bas, il tomba la tête la première dans la neige. Il se tourna sur le côté et se massa les reins. Il vérifia son équipement et malheureusement il put constater que la radio n'avait pas apprécié cette chute, elle ne marchait plus.

_- Merde ! Quand je pense que j'ai dit au Général O'neill que j'aimais cet endroit._

Il se mit à genoux pour se relever, et soudain il vit quelque chose de rouge à quelques mètres devant lui. Rouge comme une feuille d'érable, l'emblême du Canada. Et tout autour, un monticule de neige de la taille d'un corps humain. Le coeur de John s'emballa.

_- Non non non non non. Rodney !_

Il parcourut les quelques mètres en rampant et enleva la neige qui recouvrait le corps. C'était bien Rodney, ses lèvres et le bout de ses doigts étaient bleus, il avait envie de les frictionner mais Carter avait été catégorique sur ce sujet. Si Rodney était inconscient, ne surtout pas le frictionner, appeler les secours (mais il fallait que la radio fonctionne), l'enrouler dans une couverture et se coller contre lui pour le réchauffer. Si possible trouver un abri. Mais est-ce qu'il était mort ou simplement inconscient ? John enleva ses gants et posa deux doigts sur la carotide. Impossible de dire s'il y avait un pouls ou non. Carter l'avait prévenu quand cas d'hypothermie sévère le coeur pouvait battre à une ou deux pulsations par minute juste pour survivre. John prit dans son sac la couverture de survie et enroula Rodney dedans. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps, du temps pour trouver un abri de fortune. Par chance la tempête s'était arrêtée, John regarda autour de lui. Pas de cavités dans les rochers, juste de la neige à perte de vue. La seule alternative, creuser un trou dans le flanc de la montagne.

_- Ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant, bats toi, les secours vont arriver._

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et il remarqua seulement à cet instant que Rodney portait une barbe, il était si craquant avec cette barbe.

_- Je reviens mon pote, je vais nous construire un petit nid douillet. _

**oOo**

Depuis combien de temps ils étaient là ? Allongés dans ce cercueil de glace, John grelottait, il avait enlevé son manteau et l'avait passé à Rodney. Il était complètement allongé sur son ami, il était devenu une couverture humaine. Mais à son tour, il était victime d'hypothermie, il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il décida de parler.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti d'Atlantis ? Si tu étais resté, on ne serait pas dans cette situation. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai souffert par ta faute. Si tu savais ... je ... tu te souviens de notre arrivée sur Atlantis ? Tu me collais aux basques, j'avais l'impression que tu étais mon ombre. A cette époque je ne t'appréciais pas beaucoup, je te trouvais arrogant mais tellement intelligent. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent. Mais tu n'étais pas futé pour trouver un nom au vaisseau ... tu te rappelles comment tu l'as surnommé ? vaisseau des étoiles ... franchement je préfère Jumper. A la fin de la première soirée sur Atlantis, la fête était finie, il n'y avait presque plus personne, tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as demandé comment j'allais. Et nous ... avons discuté ... pendant plus de ... trois heures. _John commençait à perdre conscience, engourdi par le froid._ Du moins, j'ai ... parlé. Toi qui étais si bavard ... habituellement, tu n'as ... rien dit, tu ... m'as écouté, conseillé ... épaulé. On s'est ... raconté nos vies ... nos joies et ... nos peines. Ce ... soir là, nous ... sommes devenus ... des amis._

_- Joooohn._

_- Rodney ?_ John releva la tête.

Il venait de parler, ce n'était pas une hallucination, Rodney venait de parler. Il le regarda, ses yeux étaient ouverts, Rodney fixait John.

_- Salut mon pote, je suis là. Tu va t'en sortir, d'accord ?_

_- Je suis désolé._

Rodney expira une dernière fois, ses yeux roulèrent et sa tête tomba sur le côté. John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était en train de le perdre. Il avait été bête de croire que Rodney reprenait conscience pour de bon. John avait déjà vécu cette situation avec sa mère. Atteinte d'un cancer, vers la fin elle avait sombré dans le coma. Le dernier jour, elle se réveilla et demanda à l'infirmière de lui apporter à manger, elle avait faim. Pour John elle était redevenue normale, joyeuse. Le soir même elle mourait. Les médecins lui expliquèrent que le corps cesse de se battre contre la maladie et comme dans un dernier sursaut le malade reprend conscience pour décéder quelques heures plus tard (1). Rodney avait fait de même.

_- Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, reste avec moi, tout n'est pas perdu. Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi, ta soeur aimerai te revoir, je suis sûr que ton chat aussi. Ne me laisse pas, je ne suis pas venu içi me geler les fesses pour te voir mourir, tu entends ? Reste avec moi. Ouvre les yeux, et tu réaliseras que tu restes mon amour éternel, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi (3)._

John s'endormit en pensant qu'un jour on retrouvera leurs corps enlacés pour l'éternité.

**oOo**

Il se réveilla, il n'avait plus froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'il n'était plus en Antarctique mais à l'infirmerie du SGC. Il regarda autour de lui, les lits étaient vides. Une femme s'arrêta devant son lit.

_- Bonjour Colonel. Bon retour parmis nous. Je suis le Docteur Michaela Quinn. Vous êtes au SGC à Colorado Springs._

_- Michaela ?_

_- Oui, je sais, c'est un drôle de prénom, il me vient de mon arrière arrière grand mère. Elle officiait içi à la fin du 19ème siècle (2)._

_- Où est Rodney ?_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Le Docteur Rodney McKay, il se trouvait avec moi en Antarctique._

_- Je ... je ne sais pas, vous êtes le seul patient içi. Je viens de prendre mon service. Je vais me renseigner._

_- Laissez tomber._ John ferma les yeux. _S'il n'est pas là c'est qu'il est mort._

Il entendit la jeune femme s'éloigner.

_- Pourquoi ? _mumura John. _Tu m'as laissé tomber, tu donnais un sens à ma vie, une raison de croire à quelque chose, à quoi pourrais je croire maintenant sans toi. Comment mon monde peut tourner sans toi. Je ne serai jamais plus le même sans toi._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas, et sentit une main sur son bras.

_- Colonel, votre ami est à l'hopital militaire de Leavenworth au Kansas. Il est entre les mains des meilleurs médecins de cette planète. Il doit être très important pour qu'on fasse venir de si grands médecins._

_- Oui. Il l'est. Je veux le voir._

John reprenait espoir.

**TBC.**

(1) Mon frère et ma belle soeur travaillent dans des hôpitaux et ils ont déjà vu ça.

(2) La première fois que j'ai vu Stargate et que j'ai vu Colorado Spring, je me suis dit « mais c'est chez Docteur Quinn femme médecin ».

(3) Traduction de quelques paroles de U2. Je ne me rappelle plus de la chanson.

Je ne vous explique pas le temps que j'ai mis pour faire des recherches sur l'hypothermie et la survie en montagne. Mais le pire était de trouver un hôpital militaire proche du Colorado.


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Plus que deux ou trois chapitres et c'est fini.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine plus tard.

John eut toutes les explications sur le sauvetage. Carter, Ronon, et Teal'c étaient partis à leur recherche, appelant sans cesse à la radio. Teal'c avait survolé la zone de recherche avec le vaisseau et avait aperçu le signe laissé par Sheppard, une croix faite avec des morceaux de tissus. Heureusement la tempête n'avait pas recommencée. Au moment où Teal'c les avait découvert dans le trou de glace, il intercepta un message du Prométhée qui revenait de mission et qui était en orbite terrestre. Ils furent téléportés dans le vaisseau puis quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney se retrouva à Leavenworth où une équipe médicale l'attendait.

Hôpital militaire de Leavenworth - Kansas

_- Bonjour. Colonel John Sheppard. Je viens voir Rodney McKay._

_- Oui, nous vous attendions. Asseyez vous, le médecin va arriver._

_- Je n'en ai rien à faire du médecin, je veux voir mon ami._ Devant l'air grave de l'infirmière, John s'excusa. _Je suis désolé, je m'inquiète pour lui. _

Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

_- Asseyez vous Colonel. Je suis le Docteur Van Holoc, je me suis occupé de Monsieur McKay à son arrivée._

_- **Docteur** McKay, _releva John malgré lui.

_- Oui c'est vrai, Docteur McKay. _

_- Comment va t'il ?_

Le médecin prit une grande inspiration.

_- Hé bien. Votre ami souffrait d'une grande hypothermie ... _

_- Souffrait ? _coupa John complètement affolé.

_- Non, ne vous méprenez pas. Votre ami est vivant. Où en étais je ? Oui, quand il est arrivé il souffrait d'une hypothermie de stade IV et était en détresse respiratoire, heureusement le froid à ralenti sa fréquence cardiaque. Nous lui avons fait une CEC. _

_- Une CEC ?_

_- Une circulation extra-corporelle. Nous faisons passer le sang dans une machine qui le réchauffe avant qu'il soit restitué, nous avons pu ainsi ramener sa température à 35 degrés. Concernant les lésions dûes aux gelures nous avons pratiqué ce matin une scintigraphie osseuse et nous avons pu déterminé qu'il n'y aura aucune complication et surtout aucune amputation._

John se passa la main dans les cheveux, leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. Rodney était maintenant tiré d'affaire.

_- Mais ... _continua le médecin. _Nous n'avons pas pu définir le niveau de séquelles neurologiques dûes à l'hypothermie et au manque d'oxygène._

_- Vous voulez dire ..._

_- Il est dans le coma, et tant qu'il n'en sort pas, nous ne pourrons pas évaluer les dommages que le cerveau a subi._

John ferma un instant les yeux pour digérer la dernière phrase que le médecin venait de dire. Imaginer Rodney diminué mentalement, c'était douloureux. Mais John savait au fond de lui que son ami allait bientôt se réveiller.

**oOo**

Chambre 224, John poussa la porte. Il était là, allongé, tranquille, trop tranquille, c'était tellement inhabituel. John n'osait pas respirer, il n'osait pas s'avancer vers ce lit. Il resta planté devant la porte pendant au moins cinq minutes à l'observer. Finalement, il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Rodney respirait seul, il n'avait pas besoin de machines.

_- Hey Rodney._

John laissa tomber sa tête dans sur sa poitrine et ricana.

_- Tu vois, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Hey Rodney. Je suis pathétique. Mais tu me connais, je n'aime pas faire la conversation tout seul, toi non plus, c'est pour ça que nos échanges verbaux étaient vraiment intéressants. C'est pour ça que tu dois te réveiller. Il paraît que les repas servis içi sont délicieux, ce serait mieux qu'une sonde gastrique, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Délicatement, John pris la main de Rodney dans la sienne.

_- Rodney, je sais que tu m'entends, écoute ma voix, dirige toi vers elle, je sais c'est dur mais tu dois le faire, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'entends, fais moi un signe, ouvre les yeux._ Il caressa doucement sa joue. _Ouvre les yeux Rodney, je suis là. S'il te plaît._

Soudain, John sentit sa main bouger. Les chiffres sur le moniteur cardiaque montaient, signe que Rodney reprenait conscience.

_- Oui c'est ça, tu peux y arriver. Ouvre les yeux._

Rodney cligna des yeux et prononça un mot, ou plutôt un prénom.

_- Sam,_ pleura t'il.

John se releva rapidement en entendant le prénom. En se relevant, il bouscula un plateau sur la table de chevet et le plateau tomba à terre, faisant un bruit terrible. Chez Rodney, ce fut la crise de panique, son coeur s'emballa et il se mit à hurler. Des infirmières entrèrent en courant dans la chambre. Le Docteur Van Holoc demanda à John de sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard il le rejoignit en salle d'attente.

_- Je lui ai administré un calmant, il a besoin de repos. Revenez dans quelques heures._

_- Je n'ai plus de raison de revenir, il est réveillé,_ répondit sèchement John.

Le médecin allait lui poser une question quand il fut interrompu par Carter.

_- John ? Docteur ? Est ce que Rodney va bien ?_

_- Oui, Carter, il est réveillé, il vous a demandé._

Sam écarquilla grand les yeux.

_- Il m'a demandé ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Vous le savez bien, il vous aime. Maintenant, excusez moi je dois partir._

John fila sans demandé son reste, il avait besoin d'air. Il était triste, en colère, mais en même temps soulagé. Il avait sa réponse, il devait retourner sur Atlantis, et oublier Rodney, peut être dans les bras de Teyla ou Elisabeth. Oui, il aimait les femmes, avec Rodney s'était simplement de l'amitié. Une très grande amitié. Sur le parking, il regarda une dernière fois la fenêtre de la chambre de Rodney et murmura :

_- Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec Samantha._

**oOo**

Une semaine plus tard – 300 Pacific Street – Vancouver

Rodney était allongé sur son canapé, il regardait le plafond. Il était très fatigué, une semaine à l'hôpital et il n'avait toujours pas récupéré. Stress post-traumatique avait dit la psy de service.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_- Oui, oui, j'arrive._

Il ouvrit la porte.

_- John ?_

_- Bonjour Rodney, on m'a dit que vous étiez sorti de l'hôpital ce matin._

_- Oui._

_- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux._

_- Bof._

_- Vous avez gardé la barbe ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous vous rappelez comment faire des phrases ?_

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Ca vous va ?_ répondit Rodney d'un ton glacial.

La conversation prenait une mauvaise tournure.

_- Je peux rentrer ?_

Rodney serra la machoire, prit une inspiration et fit signe à John de rentrer.

_- Rodney, je ..._

Il se retourna pour fixer Rodney mais celui ci n'était plus dans la pièce. John était à deux doigts de craquer. _Il a vraiment un caractère de cochon, _pensa t'il. Rodney revint quelques secondes plus tard, une bière à la main. Mais la bière n'était pas pour John, juste pour lui.

_- Rodney, je suis venu vous dire adieu, je repars sur Atlantis dans deux jours._

Rodney avala difficilement la gorgée de bière qu'il avait dans la bouche et balança la bouteille sur le mur derrière John.

John resta figé sur place, ce n'était pas **le** Rodney qu'il connaissait, celui là était violent.

**TBC.**

J'ai modifié l'histoire malgré moi, je n'avais pas prévu la tournure du chapitre, surtout le dernier paragraphe. Ne me frappez pas. J'aime bien faire souffrir John.


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Bon sang, il est long mon chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

_**Les colères des amants sont comme les orages d'été, **_

_**qui ne font que rendre la campagne plus verte et plus belle.**_

Madame Necker.

Femme de lettre suisse.

1739 - 1794

_- Rodney, je suis venu vous dire adieu, je repars sur Atlantis dans deux jours._

Rodney avala difficilement la gorgée de bière qu'il avait dans la bouche et balança la bouteille sur le mur derrière John.

John resta figé sur place, ce n'était pas **le** Rodney qu'il connaissait, celui là était violent.

oOo

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda Rodney d'un ton sec.

_- Pourquoi quoi ?_ demanda John sur le même ton.

_- Pourquoi vous déplacez pour me dire adieu ?_

_- Vous vouliez que j'envoie un mail comme vous l'avez fait ?_

_- C'était **trop** dur de vous dire au revoir en face._

_- Moi au moins j'ai le courage de venir._

Rodney ricana.

_- Mais vous n'avez pas eu le courage de venir me voir à l'hôpital. Je suis resté une semaine après mon réveil. J'ai souffert le martyre, les séquelles des gelures me faisaient horriblement mal. J'avais besoin d'un ami, et vous n'étiez pas là._

_- Vous aviez Carter, non ?_

_- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Même Teal'c et Ronon sont venus me voir, pourtant je ne les connais pas vraiment._

_- Je suis venu vous voir le jour de votre réveil._

Rodney s'approcha de John dangereusement, les poings serrés.

_- On m'a raconté. Super, un jour, bravo l'amitié. _

_- Et merde, je vous ai quand même sauvé la vie en Antarctique._

_- Vous auriez peut être dû me laisser crever là-bas. Pendant trois mois sur ce vaisseau j'ai vécu l'enfer, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits,_ hurlait Rodney.

_- Tout ça c'est de votre faute, _cria John.

De rage, il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Rodney se plia en deux.

_- Vous m'aviez fait la promesse que vous alliez rester sur Atlantis, vous ne l'avez pas tenue maintenant assumez les conséquences._

Soudain John réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, frapper un ami, qui une semaine plus tôt était dans le coma.

_- Mon Dieu, Rodney excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous frapper. Vous allez bien ? _

Pour toute réponse John reçu un bon direct dans la machoire. Il eut juste le temps de relever la tête avant que Rodney ne se jette à nouveau sur lui. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le divan.

_- Je vous déteste Colonel !_ hurla Rodney. _Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste._

A chaque fois qu'il disait cette phrase il donnait un coup de poing. Au début John essaya tant bien que mal de se protéger, mais au bout d'un moment il tenta d'attraper les poignets de son ami. Mais Rodney ne se laissa pas faire, finalement c'est John qui se retrouva complètement bloqué. Rodney était allongé sur lui, maintenant les poignets collés au divan.

_- Je vous déteste John. J'ai souffert à cause de vous, je ne veux plus souff... _

Rodney ne put finir sa phrase. Il sentit le corps en dessous de lui se relâcher complètement. Il n'y avait plus de résistance. Il relacha les poignets et les mains de John descendirent lentement vers le torse de Rodney.

_- John ?_

Rodney eut un choc quand il comprit ce qui se passait. Les nerfs du Colonel de l'US Air Force, celui qui avait combattu en Afghanistan, celui qui avait affronté les Wraiths, ses nerfs avaient lâchés et il pleurait. Rodney se gifla mentalement.

_- Et tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert ? _dit John entre deux sanglots. _Putain, tu étais mon meilleur ami et tu es parti d'Atlantis comme un voleur. Ensuite, quand je suis venu te voir sur Terre, tu avais disparu. A la morgue du Pentagone j'ai cru voir ton cadavre, ensuite arrivé dans le vaisseau mère tu avais à nouveau disparu. Quand je t'ai retrouvé en Antarctique, j'ai failli te perdre, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Quand je me suis réveillé au SGC et que le médecin m'a dit que j'étais le seul patient, encore une fois j'ai cru que tu étais mort. A l'hôpital, le médecin m'a dit que tu étais dans le coma et ... et ... _Les sanglots doublèrent d'intensités. _Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de deux semaines. _

Rodney roula sur le côté mais John resta accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Rodney se mit à le bercer doucement, le serrant au maximum contre sa poitrine.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, apaisés par ce réconfort mutuel.

**oOo**

John fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se sentait bien, tellement bien, trop bien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attache, il allait repartir seul sur Atlantis. Il profita du maximum de la chaleur qui venait de son ami. Mais le calme fut de courte durée, John sentit Rodney bouger et parler dans son sommeil.

_- Ssssh... Rodney, réveille toi, c'est un cauchemar. _

_- Non, ne faites pas ça,_ murmura Rodney.

John caressa sa joue mais la réaction fut violente. Rodney se réveilla d'un coup, bousculant John au passage qui tomba du divan.

_- Saaaaaam,_ hurla t'il.

Il eut un hocquet, mit sa main devant sa bouche et courut aux toilettes pour vomir. _Encore elle, _pensa John. Il se releva et alla frapper à la porte des toilettes.

_- Rodney, ca va ?_

_- Hum._

John retourna s'asseoir, Rodney le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

_- Tu vas mieux ?_

_- Mouais. Je commence à prendre l'habitude, c'est toujours le même cauchemar._

_- Elle te fait faire des cauchemars ?_

_- Qui ?_

_- Carter ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Oui Sam, à chaque fois tu cries son nom._

_- Comment ça à chaque fois ?_

_- Tu l'avais déjà appelé quand tu t'es réveillé à l'hôpital._

_- Oh oui. Je m'en rappelle maintenant, c'est à lui que j'ai pensé à mon réveil._

_- Lui ?_

_- Sam n'est pas qu'un prénom féminin, je pensais à Samuel Maréchal._

_- Oh. Celui qui ..._

_- Oui. Celui qui est mort. Je m'étais lié d'amitié avec lui, il te ressemblait beaucoup au niveau caractère, un peu un chien fou. Il m'a permis de tenir. Mais ..._

_- Mais Mallers l'a tué._

_- Oui. _Rodney soupira. _Et il l'a fait devant nous, Sam ne m'a pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à la fin. Tous les soirs je revis la scène, je ..._

Rodney mit la main devant ses yeux pour cacher les larmes. John l'attira doucement vers lui pour le réconforter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rodney releva la tête.

_- Merci._

_- De rien._

_- Bon, il faut que je ramasse les morceaux de verre et que je nettoie, ça pue la bière._

_- Ouais. Je vais t'aider. Au juste, où est ton chat ?_

_- Il est resté chez ma voisine, il ne m'a pas reconnu._

_- C'est normal, tu as une barbe. Ca te va bien en tout cas._

_- Merci._

Rodney retrouvait le sourire.

_- Et tu sais que j'ai vu ta soeur et ton neveu ?_

_- C'est vrai ? Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'ils vont bientôt arriver._

_- C'est bien que tu renoues avec Jeannie, elle tient à toi. Ce qui me fait penser ..._ John s'approcha de Rodney et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. _Elle m'a demandé de t'embrasser pour elle quand je te retrouverai. C'est fait._

John fit son sourire charmeur, leva un sourcil et alla dans la cuisine mettre les morceaux de verre à la poubelle. Il regarda sa montre avant de retourner au salon, son moral chuta brutalement, il fallait qu'il reparte. C'était l'heure des adieux. Rodney remarqua son air morose.

_- Un problème ?_

_- Je dois partir. J'ai de la route pour rentrer à Colorado Springs. _

_- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le téléporteur du Prométhée ?_

_- Tu rigoles ? _

_- Oui, c'est vrai que j'oublie souvent que tu n'es pas le Capitaine Kirk._

John sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Les deux hommes regardèrent le sol.

_- Repars avec moi sur Atlantis._

_- Pas maintenant, j'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de repos._

_- Donc tu vas revenir ? _

_- Oui, sinon la cité ne tiendra pas longtemps. Je vais revenir, je te promets._

John leva un sourcil.

_- Ok,_ s'amusa Rodney, _promettre n'est pas le terme que j'aurai dû employer._

Il s'avança vers John et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

_- Fais attention à toi. D'accord ? Eloigne toi le plus possible des Wraiths et des Géniis._

_- D'accord. Fais attention à toi aussi. _

Rodney le raccompagna jusqu'au portail d'entrée de la résidence.

_- Tu vas me manquer mon pote,_ déclara John avant de taper virilement le dos de son ami.

_- Tu vas me manquer aussi,_ répondit Rodney en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

John allait traverser la route quand Rodney l'appela une dernière fois.

_- Encore une chose, j'ai entendu ta voix à l'hôpital, je me suis dirigé vers elle comme tu me l'as demandé._

John en eut le souffle coupé. Il esquissa un sourire et traversa rapidement la route pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il devait partir au plus vite avant de craquer à nouveau. Une fois dans sa voiture il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son ami. Il vit une voiture s'arrêter juste devant Rodney, Carter conduisait. Elle était allé chercher Jeannie et son fils à Calgary.

Jeannie sortit de la voiture en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Le petit Peter s'accrocha aux jambes de son oncle. Carter descendit de la voiture et remarqua que Rodney fixait un point fixe à l'horizon. En suivant son regard elle le vit, le Colonel Sheppard. Il était assis dans sa voiture, les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux. John enclencha la première et partit. Rodney suivit des yeux la voiture jusqu'à ce quelle tourne au bout de la rue. Puis son regard rencontra celui de Sam. Jeannie consola son frère.

_- Ne pleure pas Rodney, ta soeur est là._ Elle le regarda longuement. _Je ne savais pas que je te manquais à ce point._

Rodney, la gorge serrée, ne put pas répondre, il se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire forcé.

Sam avait toute de suite deviné pourquoi il pleurait.

**TBC.**

Ben non, ce n'est pas fini, je vous rappelle que c'est du slash. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai caché beaucoup de PDE, à vous de les trouver. LOL.


	9. Chapter 9

Note : J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux sinon vous ne l'auriez pas eu avant Jeudi soir. Le Chapitre 10 risque d'être maous costaud (je n'étais pas sûre de l'orthographe mais d'après le dico : maous, ou maous pour le masculin et mahousse ou maousse au féminin). C'était la leçon du jour.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_**L'amour est cette ombre parfumée qui ne vous quitte jamais. Vivre ce lien comme si l'autre était l'ombre vivante de soi et soi l'ombre vivante de l'autre.**_

_Hafid Aggoune - Ecrivain français_

_Extrait de « Les avenirs »_

**oOo**

Voilà maintenant deux heures que Jeannie et Peter étaient partis, Carter les avait ramenés à Calgary en début de soirée. Il avait été très heureux de revoir sa soeur mais durant sa visite Rodney n'avait pas été très bavard. Son esprit suivait mentalement une voiture en route pour le Colorado.

A présent il était seul et pouvait repenser à cette journée. Tout doucement il s'allongea sur le canapé, attrapa l'un des coussins et le serra contre lui. Il réalisa seulement à ce moment là qu'il ne voyait plus le Colonel comme un ami. Repartir sur Atlantis allait être plus difficile, il devait absolument oublier ses sentiments pour John, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

**oOo**

Deux jours plus tard – A bord du Daedalus 

John était allongé sur son lit, il avait demandé qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. Dans quelques minutes le Daedalus s'envolera pour Atlantis, l'éloignant de Rodney pour quelques temps. Mais combien ? Quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois ? Pour l'instant, il devait apprendre à vivre sans lui. Dans quatre jours il sera de retour sur Atlantis, reprendra les missions, s'occupera l'esprit et la douleur diminuera jusqu'à disparaître. Les moteurs se mirent en route, John imagina le vaisseau s'élever dans la nuit, sortir de l'atmosphère et se mettre en position pour l'hyper espace. Il soupira quand il sentit l'hyper propulsion.

_- Voilà, c'est fait, _murmura t'il.

Il sursauta quand il vit une lumière blanche à côté de lui. Un rayon Asgard venait de déposer un paquet sur son bureau.

_- Wow, la poste Asgard est vraiment efficace._

Il se leva et ouvrit le carton. C'était le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Rodney, la fameuse sculpture.

_- Sacré Rodney, _dit John en secouant la tête.

_- Tu aimes ma carte de visite ?_

John se retourna en entendant sa voix. Il hésita entre pleurer et rire.

_- Un peu lourde ta carte._

_- Oui mais avec un rayon Asgard c'est faisable, il n'y a qu'a ... arrêtes tu m'étouffes._

John s'était jeté dans ses bras.

_- Je ne vais pas m'envoler tu sais ?_

_- Chut, _ordonna John.

Rodney ne voyait plus le visage de John, il l'avait enfoui dans le creux de son épaule. Il sentait son souffle brûlant, Rodney resserra son étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard John le lâcha et recula de quelques pas le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Voilà, c'est bon. Merci._

Rodney resta médusé, les bras encore en l'air.

_- Hein ?_

_- J'avais besoin de me ressourcer. Ca va mieux maintenant._

_- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je suis pour toi un E2PZ ?_

_- Hum ... oui, en quelque sorte._

Rodney secoua la tête en souriant.

_- Tu es irrattrapable._

_- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé._

_- Non, je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'avais besoin moi aussi de me ressourcer._

John redevint sérieux.

_- Au juste, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dit pas que tu retournes sur Terre dans quelques minutes._

_- Dois je te rappeler que nous sommes en hyperpropulsion ? Ma maison est loin maintenant. A moins qu'ils me laissent sur une planète en chemin ..._

_- C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Tu m'as perturbé. Dis moi maintenant pourquoi tu as changé d'avis, je croyais que tu avais besoin de temps et de repos ? _

_- Oui, mais j'avais encore plus besoin de ta présence à mes côtés. Quelqu'un me l'a fait comprendre._

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Samamtha Carter. Après avoir déposé Jeannie à Calgary, elle est revenue me voir. Nous avons discuté toute la nuit. Elle m'a raconté comment tu avais réagi à la morgue, elle a aussi ressentit le lien très fort qui nous unit. Tu avais très peu de chance de me retrouver en Antarctique. Comment as tu fait ? _

_- J'ai fermé les yeux, je me suis concentré et j'ai suivi mon ... instinct. _

Rodney soupira.

_- Loin de toi, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. Tu es ma drogue, mon opium, il va falloir que tu me supportes jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. _

_- J'en prends le risque,_ murmura John.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant.

_- Tu as l'air crevé, je vais te laisser, je retourne dans mes quartiers._

_- Attends, ne pars pas maintenant, j'ai encore besoin de me ressourcer. Comme l'autre fois sur ton divan._

_- Tu veux une autre petite bagarre ?_ plaisanta Rodney.

Mais John n'avait pas envie de rire, il se planta devant Rodney, lui attrapa délicatement les mains, posa son front sur le torse du scientifique et marcha lentement à reculons l'emmenant jusqu'au lit. Ils s'allongèrent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Un moment, John releva la tête et Rodney plongea dans son regard. Quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. Lentement, très lentement, Rodney s'approcha, mais John détourna la tête au dernier moment. Frustration (1). Ok, John n'était pas prêt pour l'instant, Rodney allait devoir faire preuve de patience (2).

Dès que John s'endormit, Rodney alla dans ses quartiers. Il avait accepté de repartir sur Atlantis juste pour être avec John, son ami, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'ils allaient rester de simples amis, mais jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que le Colonel avait de si profonds sentiments à son égard. Même si ce n'était pas de l'amour avec un grand A, c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux. Un ami n'a pas besoin de contact physique comme prendre la main, poser sa tête sur son épaule, un ami ne se blottit pas dans les bras de l'autre. Rodney en était persuadé. Mais est-ce que John allait admettre les évidences ? Les accepter ? S'assumer ?

oOo

Quatre jours plus tard le Daedalus se posa sur Atlantis.

**TBC.**

**(1) C'est votre cas ? MDR.**

**(2) Ca s'adresse à vous aussi. Patience ! Non je rigole, le prochain chapitre est le dernier.**


	10. Chapter 10

Note : Pas le dernier chapitre. N'oubliez pas Kavanaugh dans les 4400 ce soir.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**Le jeu de l'amour, c'est le coeur et les sens jouant au colin-maillard, et passant perpétuellement l'un près de l'autre sans jamais se toucher..**_

_Malcom de Chazal - Philosophe et poète_

_Extrait de « Sens-plastique » _

* * *

Le Daedalus se posa sur Atlantis.

_- Ca va ? Pas trop nerveux ?_

_- Un peu quand même. Je suis content, je suis à la maison, je me demande comment ils vont m'accueillir, ils ne savent surement pas que je suis à bord du vaisseau._

_- Je les ai informé il y a deux heures, dès que j'ai pu les avoir par radio,_ indiqua le Colonel Caldwell qui venait de les rejoindre. _Le Docteur Weir a eu l'air très heureuse d'apprendre votre retour._

Les portes s'ouvrirent, les trois hommes traversèrent le ponton sud et entrèrent dans la Cité. Elisabeth les attendaient impatiemment, dès qu'elle vit Rodney son visage s'illumina. Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

_- Rodney, je suis tellement contente de vous voir. Vous m'avez manqué._

_- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué Elisabeth._

_- Le Colonel Caldwell m'a dit que vous avez eu quelques problèmes sur Terre, il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet. Venez dans mon bureau, je voudrais que vous me parliez de votre séjour sur Terre._

John intervint.

_- Euh, Elisabeth. Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de ..._

_- Non, laisse. J'ai besoin de parler._

Elle remarqua de suite le tutoiement, ça ne la choqua pas, au contraire. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi après un an passé sur Atlantis ces deux amis se vouvoyaient encore.

_- Venez Rodney. Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous portiez la barbe, ca vous va bien._

_- Merci,_ répondit timidement Rodney.

Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de la porte. Rodney sursauta en entendant les cris.

_- BON RETOUR PARMIS NOUS RODNEY !_

Il y avait au moins une centaine de personnes, Radek, Teyla et Carson étaient devant. Tour à tour ils l'étreignirent. Ce fut trop d'émotions pour Rodney, John mis le hola avant que le scientifique ne craque.

_- Stop, stop, Rodney vous remercie tous de votre accueil chaleureux mais je crois qu'il doit se reposer un moment. _

_- Qui êtes vous Colonel ? Son garde du corps ?_ plaisanta Carson.

_- Oui, tout à fait. _

John aimait bien cette expression, oui il gardait son corps, surtout près du sien. Rodney prit la parole.

_- Comme l'a dit le Colonel, je vous remercie pour votre accueil. Ca me touche beaucoup. Je suis très heureux d'être de retour parmis vous. C'est vrai, je suis très fatigué, profitez en bien, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Je vais vous en faire baver ! _

Le ton à demi sérieux qu'il avait pris fit rire ses collègues. Rodney riait autant, il était heureux.

John agrippa son bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de réunion en criant pendant qu'il traversait la foule :

_- Excusez moi, faites place._

_- Tu tiens bien ton rôle._

_- Merci,_ chuchota John, _j'adore ce rôle._

Il posa sa main droite sur son dos et de sa main gauche il lui caressa lentement le bras. Comme ils étaient placés, personne ne les voyait. John s'arrêta au moment où Elisabeth s'approcha d'eux.

_- Rodney, ca vous gêne si Teyla et Carson se joignent à nous ?_

_- Non, de toute façon ils l'apprendront bien un jour._

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne présageait rien de bon.

_- Au fait, où est Ronon ?_

_- Il est resté sur le vaisseau, il regarde la fin d'un film que Teal'c lui a prêté._

_- C'est vrai ? Lequel ?_

_- Oh, un petit film d'auteur. Star Wars._

**oOo**

Tout en parlant, Rodney observa son auditoire. Pâles, ébahis, atterrés, voilà les adjectifs qui passaient dans sa tête. Elisabeth était bouche bée, Carson avait la main devant sa bouche, les yeux exorbités et Teyla fronçait les sourcils. De temps en temps il croisait le regard de John, celui ci ne le quittait pas des yeux, on aurait dit une statue de cire.

_- Voilà, tout ça pour créer une bombe au Naquada et installer un téléporteur Asgard sur leur vaisseau mère. C'est ce que dit le rapport du Pentagone. _

Il soupira, il avait vidé son sac. Il y a quelques années ou même quelques mois, jamais il n'aurait eu le cran de parler devant ses amis, mais aujourd'hui il était différent, il en avait assez de souffrir en silence.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ce fut le grand silence.

_- Carson, vous trouverez surement sur votre bureau le dossier du Docteur Van Holoc. J'ai encore besoin de soins. _

_- Pas de problèmes Rodney, nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra, vous retrouverez votre forme d'antan._

_- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, je dois déballer mes affaires et me reposer._

Ils se levèrent, et Elisabeth s'approcha de lui.

_- Rodney, si vous avez envie de parler, de jour comme de nuit, je suis là. _

_- Je vous remercie, pour l'instant j'ai toute l'aide qui me faut._

En disant ça, Rodney regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Elisabeth, John se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière discutant avec Teyla.

**oOo**

Les premières semaines, Rodney fut très occupé par des réunions avec l'équipe scientifique. Il ne participait pas aux missions d'explorations en raison des séquelles handicapantes dûes aux gelures, ses pieds le faisaient énormément souffrir. Le soir venu, il se réfugiait toujours sur son balcon, attendant qu'un certain Colonel le rejoigne. John s'asseyait juste à côté de lui, posait sa tête sur son épaule. Jamais plus, c'était leur petit rituel du soir. Ils ne parlaient pas ou peu, ils se contentaient de rester là, ensemble, c'est tout.

**oOo**

John entra dans le laboratoire, il était tellement tard qu'il ne restait plus que Rodney.

_- Hello, j'ai eu ton petit mot._

_- Oui, excuses moi j'avais trop de travail. J'ai préféré te prévenir pour que tu n'attendes pas pour rien sur le balcon._

_- Tu travailles sur quoi ?_

_- J'essaie de comprendre comment fonctionnent exactement les téléporteurs de la cité pour les recréer sur le Daedalus._

Rodney se massa la nuque.

_- Hé, je veux que tu sois en forme pour demain, c'est ta première mission d'exploration depuis ton retour. Il faut que tu te reposes, mais d'abord je vais te faire un petit massage._

Rodney n'eut pas le temps d'objecter, les mains de John glissèrent le long de son cou. Il avait les mains douces et chaudes, les muscles se détendirent rapidement. Rodney ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la vague de bien être qui l'envahissait. La séance se termina par le massage du cuir chevelu et des tempes. Les mains descendirent lentement jusqu'au torse du scientifique.

_- Maintenant que tu es bien détendu, tu vas aller te coucher,_ susurra John.

_- Hu hu._

Rodney ne pouvait plus faire de phrases, son cerveau s'était déconnecté à la suite d'une surdose d'endorphines. Il était bien, il était zen.

Cette nuit là Rodney passa la nuit dans les bras de John.

A chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, ce qui était le cas au moins cinq nuit sur sept, il ne se passait rien. Ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre, et s'endormaient. John repartait tôt le lendemain matin dans sa chambre en passant par le balcon. John avait emménagé à côté des quartiers de Rodney sous prétexte qu'il préférait être là en cas de cauchemars.

Rodney s'était accomodé à cette vie mais certaines nuits, il essayait des caresses plus intimes comme faire glisser sa main du torse jusqu'au ventre de son ami, mais à chaque fois arrivé juste en dessous du nombril, John arrêtait sa main et la ramenait sur son torse. Il n'avait droit qu'à des moments de tendresses.

**oOo**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient en réunion, et John s'ennuyait ferme. L'expédition était programmée pour une simple négociation avec le peuple des Chimanes et Teyla expliquait à Elisabeth les avancées technologiques de ce peuple. Comme ils se trouvaient dans la petite salle de réunion, John était placé juste à côté de Rodney. Ses mains se trouvaient sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, il tentait vainement de se concentrer sur la discussion quand soudain il sentit quelque chose frôler son petit doigt. En bougeant sa main, Rodney l'avait touché s'en faire exprès, il chuchota un pardon. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, comme deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre leurs doigts se frôlèrent à nouveau, se caressèrent, et s'enlacèrent. John retrouvait toutes les sensations qu'il avait eu dans le premier rêve, la chaleur qui vous envahie tout le corps, le rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère, l'impression d'être seul au monde avec celui qu'on aime.

_- Colonel Sheppard ?_

La voix d'Elisabeth lui fit rouvrir les yeux, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait fermé les yeux.

_- Vous passerez dans mon bureau après la réunion. Vous aussi Rodney._

Le ton était sec et sans appel. John s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, essayant de se faire oublier.

**oOo**

Elisabeth ferma la porte et s'installa derrière son bureau.

_- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Quelle est la nature de votre relation ?_

John leva un sourcil.

_- La nature ?_

_- Etes vous des amis ou ... plus que ça ?_

John s'offusqua.

_- Plus que ça ? Nous sommes juste des amis. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?_

_- Vous auriez dû voir votre tête tout à l'heure. Vous aviez la même tête que mon ex mari quand il j..._ Elle s'arrêta à temps avant d'en dire trop. _Je ne sais pas ce que Rodney vous faisait mais vous preniez du plaisir. Dans vos quartiers vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais en public je veux un minimum de tenue. _

_- Mais puisque je vous dit que nous sommes juste des amis,_ hurla John.

Elisabeth se tourna vers Rodney.

_- C'est vrai Rodney ? _

_- Oui, juste des amis. _

Il avait répondu sans desserrer la machoire, trop en colère contre John.

_- Ecoutez, si un jour vous me dites qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous, je serai la première à vous féliciter, je n'ai jamais été contre les relations entre hommes. Mon meilleur ami était homosexuel, et avec son copain ils formaient le couple le plus heureux de la Terre. _

_- Ca suffit, vous ne voulez pas comprendre, moi je sors. _

_- Colonel, revenez._

Rodney se leva pour partir.

_- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas ..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, il l'a dit. Nous ne sommes **que** des amis._

Il décida à ce moment là de mettre John au pied du mur. Soit il s'assumait, soit il dormirait désormais seul chaque nuit.

**TBC.**

Trop de choses à dire, le chapitre est trop long. Donc, je le coupe encore en deux. Je taperai la suite ce soir. Demain matin vous aurez la fin de l'histoire.


	11. Chapter 11

Note : Kavanaugh dans les 4400 ce soir, j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître. Il jouait le mec qui faisait une overdose. Ceci est le dernier chapitre, et ma prochaine fic (4 idées de fic en ce moment) sera updatée dans plusieurs semaines je pense. Je vais faire une longue pause.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_**En amour, il est plus facile de renoncer à un sentiment que de perdre une habitude.**_

Marcel Proust – Extrait de La Prisonnière

* * *

Depuis que John était sorti du bureau de Weir, il n'avait pas revu Rodney. Il le vit s'avancer vers la porte des étoiles, attendant qu'un technicien compose l'adresse sur la console. Il ne disait rien, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Une heure plus tard, John se retrouva seul avec lui, Teyla et Ronon étaient restés au village pour les négociations. Ils marchaient le long des champs en silence.

_- Ca va Rodney ?_

_- Hum ... oui, il fait beau, pas trop chaud, et aucun insecte pour me piquer. Oui ca va._

_- Tu n'as rien dit depuis l'entretien avec Weir._

_- Je n'ai rien à dire, tout a été clair._

_- Toujours amis ?_

_- Oui, toujours amis._

Rodney sourit et John se détendit. Il s'approcha du scientifique et lui effleura la nuque, mais Rodney s'écarta rapidement.

_- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu me touches comme ça ?_

_- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, je croyais que tu aimais bien._

_- Oui, mais on est amis et je refuse de perdre ton amitié. Tu dois arrêter ces marques de ... _Rodney cherchait ses mots. John leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Ok. Je vois, tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure._

_- Non, je te le répète, tout a été clair, nous sommes des amis, j'ai compris maintenant._

_- Il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Nous n'avons jamais été plus loin ... nous n'avons jamais ..._

_- Donc si nous n'avons jamais dépassé les préliminaires, nous sommes juste des amis. Carson est mon ami, et je ne dors pas blotti contre lui tous les soirs. (1)_

_- Je n'aime pas les hommes,_ cria John.

_- Moi non plus, j'aime juste un homme. Toi._

Rodney réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, même s'il l'avait compris depuis quelques semaines, c'était autre chose de le dire à voix haute. Il aimait John.

_- Ne dis pas ça._

_- Pourquoi ? Contrairement à toi, j'assume mes sentiments. Tant que tu ne les accepteras pas, je veux que tu te comportes comme un véritable ami, je ne te veux plus près de moi la nuit, chacun dans sa chambre, plus de caresses, plus de rendez vous le soir sur le balcon. _

_- Ne me fais pas ça. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que loin de moi, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi même._

_- Oui, et tu m'as dit en Antarctique, ouvre les yeux, et tu réaliseras que tu restes mon amour éternel, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi._

_- Tu l'as entendu ? _

_- C'est grâce à ça que je me suis accroché à la vie. Je ..._

Il fut interrompu par l'appel de Teyla, les négociations venaient de se terminer.

_- Bien reçu Teyla, on vous retrouve à la porte._

Ils rejoignirent en silence la porte des étoiles, John légèrement en retrait, réalisant tout ce qu'il venait de perdre.

**oOo**

Deux semaines plus tard, ils travaillaient ensemble, déjeunaient ensemble, se parlaient mais jamais de leur vie personnelle, juste des expériences, du travail. Mêmes s'ils refusaient de l'admettre le malaise était toujours là. Rodney avait fait son deuil et John n'avait plus eu de gestes tendres. Ils étaient redevenus des amis.

Malgré tout, John cachait bien sa souffrance. Il ne souffrait pas, non il en était malade, il en crevait. Et plus les nuits passaient, plus les rêves devenaient ardents.

**oOo**

Rodney venait de s'endormir quand il sentit un corps contre lui. Il ronronna de plaisir, mais réalisa très vite que ce corps était en « Interdiction de Séjour ».

_- Non !_

Il dégagea la main qui venait de se poser sur son torse et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de John. Celui-ci gémit mais ne lâcha pas prise, ses bras entourant le corps du scientifique.

_- Dégages d'içi._

_- Non._

_- Lâches moi, un ami ne se comporte pas ainsi._

_- J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Tu es mon E2PZ, souviens toi._

_- Lâches moi, sinon j'appelle la sécurité._

_- Juste quelques minutes, après je retourne dans ma chambre._

_- Je t'ai dit non._

Rodney réussit à se libérer, se retourna, et frappa John au visage. La réaction du militaire ne se fit pas attendre, il le plaqua sur le lit, et bloqua ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il grogna, ça ressemblait plus au grognement d'un animal qu'à celui d'un être humain.

_- Arrêtes, tu me fais peur._

John poussa un autre grognement avant de parler.

_- Tu as gagné. Tu entends ? Tu avais totalement raison, ce qu'il y avait entre nous c'était plus que de l'amitié, et tout ça me manque. J'ai besoin de ta chaleur, de tes caresses, de ta force, de ton amour. Apprends moi à ne plus renier mes sentiments, montre moi le chemin, je veux te suivre, comme j'ai suivi mon coeur pour te retrouver dans ce désert de neige, ce n'était pas mon instinct, c'était mon coeur. Tu es mon ombre, mon âme soeur, mon amour éternel. Je t'aime, ça y est, je l'ai dit. _

_- Oui, mais est-ce que tu oseras aller plus loin ? C'est ... Humf..._

Rodney avait eu sa réponse, John était allé plus loin cette fois-çi, pour le faire taire John l'avait embrassé. Pas vraiment embrassé, mais plutôt dévoré. C'était bestial, Rodney était persuadé que même les Wraiths à l'autre bout de la galaxie entendaient les grognements de plaisir du Colonel. Et comme John ne voulait pas arrêter ce baiser , même quelques secondes, plutôt que de lui enlever le tee-shirt normalement en le faisant passer par la tête, il le déchira purement et simplement. Rodney ne put s'empêcher de rire, bientôt suivi par John.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles allongés l'un sur l'autre.

_- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te couper dans tes effets. J'ai l'impression que ça va me coûter cher en vêtements._

_- Mais que veux tu ? Plusieurs mois de sentiments refoulés et je me transforme en un junky en état de manque. Il me fallait ça pour me réveiller, mais ..._

_- Mais ?_

_- J'ai peur, je n'ai jamais ... comment dire ... tu vois ? Je n'ai jamais ..._

_- Moi non plus. Nous avons le temps, cela viendra naturellement. _

_- Demain, nous parlerons à Elisabeth, je veux qu'elle soit au courant._

_- Je crois qu'avec les grognements que tu as poussé tout à l'heure toute la cité est au courant. _John le regarda les yeux exorbités. _Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, les chambres sont insonorisées, c'est Carson qui me l'a dit._

_- Ah bon ? _

_- Oui. Ton ancienne chambre était à côté de la sienne non ? _John acquiessa. _As tu déjà entendu Elisabeth ?_

_- Noooooooon. Tu veux dire que ... et ..._

_- Oui._

_- Les cachottiers._

_- Bon, il faut que l'on dorme sinon demain le réveil risque d'être difficile._

_- Encore cinq minutes, je ne suis pas encore sevré, j'ai besoin de tes lèvres sur les miennes._

Cette fois-çi le baiser se fit plus doux.

**FIN.**

(1) Eh oh, on arrête les fantasmes les filles. Ce n'est pas du McBeckett.

Presque deux heures du mat, je suis naze. Pour le lemon, je ne suis pas pour. Je préfère (je me répète) laisser place à l'imagination. J'espère que cette histoire (21 chapitres, record personnel battu) vous aura plu. Encore une fois, merci d'avoir été fidèles et merci pour vos reviews.


End file.
